


When Heaven Meets Hell

by lacunaxx



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dan Howell, Church Sex, Gay Sex, Heaven vs Hell, M/M, Priest Kink, Punk Phil Lester, Top Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacunaxx/pseuds/lacunaxx
Summary: Sometimes it's sinfully holy for Heaven to meet Hell.





	When Heaven Meets Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very old fanfiction that I wrote when I was still shipping Dan and Phil together. Grammar is probably nonexistent in this, but I decided to post it after finding it in my old documents. Enjoy, I guess.

His doe eyes scanned the room before resting upon a new face. His priest's robe rippled in the soft breeze created from walking as he made his way to the newest showing. Blue eyes stared into brown. They reflected a sense of hate and inner darkness. They truly scared the priest. He fought down the fear that threatened to rise above him and smiled. The other knew it was fake. Those blue eyes pierced through to his soul.

This man was a work of the Devil. His abnormally pale skin shone in the light of the church. Raven black hair hid the sins inside his mind. Long, soft skinned limbs left behind prints of his essence. A pink-lipped mouth curved at the corners, forming a devilish smirk. How did this demon find its way into the place of God?

The priest dipped his head in a greeting, paying no mind to the sickening stare sent his way. Silky brown hair drooped to cast a shadow upon his forehead. He reached up, subconsciously wrapping a palm around the cross hanging from around his throat. The raven male only smirked back, his stare leaving a feeling of helplessness in the priest. Doe eyes stared back, showing the power of his belief in his Savior.

He smiled again. This time it was less tense than before. “Welcome to the house of God. What shall I call upon you, sir?” His spine straightened, his slumped posture gaining a look of pridefulness. He was proud to be a man of God. The eyes blinked slowly, then a smooth, nearly childish voice spoke up. “Phil Lester, “ the demon spoke as if he were hunting prey, yet only the priest could decipher the hidden meaning. Lust. The eyes sparkled, a darkened look overcoming them. Lust. The priest knew it all too well.

This person was but a demon. He was only a punk full of desire. It was all so old, yet so new. The male, Phil, was only a hormonal man with desires. Yet, the doe-eyed priest knew, yes, he knew, that the desire was for him.

But it is against the laws of the Lord, his Savior, and are to be shunned upon for their sins. They are the same sex. The raven should confess and seek forgiveness from the Lord.

He nodded and silently stalked back to his post. It is time for the rituals to begin.

 

* * *

 

The priest sat in the small, nearly claustrophobic box. He listened for shuffling in the open room next to his. It was confessions time. As soon as the movement began and stopped, he listened for the spoken words that were all so familiar. The Confessional was dark, only light from beneath the curtain could be seen. The priest listened on, silently nodding through the confession.

The final penitent went and passed,having been forgiven by the Lord. The priest stood and lumbered out of the Confessional. His hair was gleaming and messy, brown locks having already curled a mop of poodle fur.

As the priest undressed from his robe, he heard a snicker behind him. “Father Daniel,” the familiar voice purred. The priest, Father Daniel, spun around to meet a devilish blue gaze. “I have guessed that you know I have not been in the Confessional.” The raven stepped closer, raising a hand to trace the priest's lanky arm. He jolted back and held in a growl. “This is unacceptable in His house!”

The lustful male smirked, “It is in mine. But, I wouldn't be able to wait for that long.” He quickly removed his shirt, revealing unholy tattoos all along his torso. That's it. The raven was a punk.

Father looked up to the sinner’s face, only now noticing the piercings upon the pale skin. He gulped and stepped back, shaking his head, “No. No, I can't. This is wrong!” As he spoke, his doe eyes tracked the other's hands, watching him carefully.

The spawn from the core of Hell stepped closer, only to catch the priest in a dead end. His tongue played with the ring around his lip. His eyes darkened like they had earlier. “I watch you, y’know. Always lurking within the shadows. Waiting for this moment. I'll make you a sinner, baby.” The priest trembled softly. His hand reached for the comfort of the cross around his neck. None was found.

Phil ran a hand through his raven hair. He hummed softly and allowed his gaze to travel down the priest's body. A bulge was barely beginning to form in the brunette's pants. “I see you have gotten excited, is this my doing?” Father Daniel quickly shook his head, his skin becoming a rather dark pink.

Dan watched the punk very carefully. He fought down the urge of excitement and anticipation of what he knew was going to happen. Phil reached down, unbuckling his belt and tossing it across the room. The skinny jeans that the raven was wearing slid down without the support of the belt keeping them upon the slender hips. He was rather skinny. Almost too skinny.

The brunette’s hair curled even more, and while he attempted to fight it down, the punk rather enjoyed it. “Why fight the curls? You look even sexier than usual with them,” Lester eyed him up and down, licking his lips, “Almost too sexy to hold back all that I want to do to you.” His mouth curved into a large smirk. “I just want to hold you down, make you beg for me. Have you shouting so loud that the Heavens can hear, filling you with my hot seed. Oh, Father Daniel, how I want to do so many sinful acts with you, as God looks upon us with a frown and the Devil smiling from the pits of Hell.”

Daniel gulped. He felt his length twitch and held in a groan. _No, I cannot let that Hellspawn get to me_ , the priest thought. His wide, doe eyes flicked down to where he could watch as Phil peeled the pants away from his pale body. Blood pounded in his ears, having been sent both North and South at an alarming rate. All control would snap if the punk kept this, this vile act up.

He tore his eyes away as the raven scooted unbelievably closer. The bulge was rather noticeable by now. Yet, as much as he was fighting against his mental demons, he wanted this. He wanted to sin. He wanted Phil. And he wanted him now.

With a sudden burst of courage, Daniel pulled the punk closer. All rules of the Lord's house were going to be broken. The thought swept excitement throughout the priest. His eyes clouded over with a darkened gaze of lust. He wanted this oh, so badly. Fuck the consequences. It was time to let his spirit roam free.

Adding a rather lewd tone to his voice, Father Daniel whispered into the punk's ear, “Take me to Hell and back.”

A growl resonated from Lester’s throat, “Prepare for the wildest ride of your life, baby.” _Oh Lord, please forgive me_ , Daniel prayed. His shirt was torn off, a gasp escaping his lips as he watched it soar across the room. Hands roamed his now-bare chest, moving upwards. As the smooth skin of his neck was glided across, a small whimper elicited from the man.

Clothes were tossed until both sinners were completely bare. A chilly breeze swept through the room, a final warning for the priest to stop in the name of the Lord. Daniel inhaled one last pure breath before allowing the sin to take over.

A mark was left upon his skin, kissed like an award. The mark to show that he was no longer a man of God. _I'm going to Hell, he thought,_ his darkened doe eyes staring into a lustful blue gaze. Sinful digits trailed up his torso and into his mouth, a mere whisper commanding him to suck. He was at this demon’s control now, and there was no escape.

Once deemed sucked enough, the digits were moved to his entrance. With a tensed body, the priest began to tremble as a bony limb was slid past his ring of muscle. A whimper resonated from his throat, his head falling upon a pale shoulder. His breath quickened. This was really happening.

After a while, a second slid in. The stinging pain scorched up each and every one of his vertebrae, causing him to wince. “Fu-”

“Shh. It'll be over soon. Just think of how after you're stretched, I'll be pounding into your tight little ass, right against this wall. In the house of the Lord,” the husky voice sent a shudder through Daniel. He nearly moaned from the words alone.

Finally, the third finger was poking through his rim, pushing into the tight heat. There was less resistance, and a small, barely audible moan was whimpered out of his throat. Yet Phil heard him, and he smirked. “You make the cutest sounds, Priest Boy.”

Teeth nipped his ear. Breath blew warmly down his neck. A hot, wet tongue traced his collarbone. “Shit,” his voice rang out, laced with pleasure.

The demon- no, sex god- breathed a chuckle, “You shall not be forgiven from your sins.” Then came the tongue, attacking his other collarbone. He didn't care at this point.

“I just-” He struggled for his voice, “need you-” with a final, coherent whisper, he leant up to the punk's ear. “inside me.”

Daniel whined as the fingers immediately left him. He was hoisted up, his legs wrapped around a pale waist. This was it. No going back now. But he didn't want to anyways.

His muscles clenched around nothing, and he whined for the punk to just get inside him already. Phil spit into his hand, spreading it across his length. He grunted from the oh-so-delicious friction before positioning at Daniel's entrance.

“Ready, Priest Boy?”

“Yes, _fuck me!_ ”

With a smirk, his length was slowly guided into the priest. As it finally popped past the resisting ring of muscle, Daniel's face screwed up in both pain and pleasure. His jaw hung slack and eyes squeezed shut, a silent moan coming out as a labored breath.

Once fully inside, the punk slid to the point he nearly popped back out, but instead he slammed into the brunette, a loud, scream-like moan eliciting from the other. Warm, flushed arms encircled his neck, fingers burying into silky locks of raven hair. Each thrust got faster, got harder.

The doe eyed priest arched from the wall, his voice cracking with pure, utter ecstasy.

Thrust after thrust after thrust, moans, grunts and screams echoed throughout the church. Skin slapped against skin, the sound resonating against the walls. The cold, rough material dug into Daniel's back, but he only focused upon the raven pounding straight into his prostate.

A knot built in both boys’ abdomens. A few more thrusts later, and Daniel was exploding across their chests. He fell limp as he allowed Phil to finish off.

The raven punk soon came, riding them both through the rest of their orgasms. He bent over, still holding the priest. Grabbing the robe, he cleaned the white, sticky, salty liquid from their torsos.

Finally, he pulled out, receiving a whine from the other boy. He seemed so small, so vulnerable. So fucked out of his mind.

Phil watched as a bit of his essence dripped from within the brunette. He was nearly about to fall asleep. The punk smiled, whispering, “Goodnight, Priest Boy.”

He nearly slipped in an I love you but stopped to wait until later. He'd have to explain enough once Daniel woke up to be in Phil's bed. But the punk still smiled even as he thought of this, finally able to have the one he's wanted for so long.

Once they were dressed, Daniel still passed out and with cute snores, which were rather soft and quiet, Phil carried him home and sat him in the blue-green bed, a grin plastered on his face.

Sometimes it's sinfully holy for Heaven to meet Hell.


End file.
